stellaria_an_intergalactic_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Khuulari
Overview: The Khuulari are an ancient Alien species native to the planet of Drok'arr. Hailing from the system of Barnard's Star, the Khuulari are a heavily adaptive amphibious species that are considered to be hostile towards any outsiders. Despite their feral tenacity and volatile behavior, the Khuulari species stand the test of time through the use of adaptation, and growth as a collective. Origin: Four billion years ago, the Khuulari developed as a highly advanced species of amphibians on the planet Drok'arr. Despite being one of the earliest known species to gain sentience, the Khuulari managed to create fascinating constructs and relics that have since been lost to time and war. Even today, the purpose of these ancient relics remain a mystery to all who explore the planets inhabited by the Khuulari. Much of their ancient culture has been corrupted and altered by a corrupted Celestial God known as Drekth. History: (The Khuulari-Maranian War) Before the Great Celestial War, the Khuulari had only known of one prior threat known as the Maranians. This ancient Terran-like species sought to conquer the Khuulari home planet of Drok'arr, with the intention of mining its resources and uncovering the mystery of the ancient relics. The Maranians were very allured and intrigued by the ancient artifacts and constructs, perceiving these creations to be religious-based works that held unspeakable powers. The 'Khuulari-Maranian War' had lasted for half a century, before the Maranian Federation had finally been defeated. This was due to the technology that was utilized by the ancient Khuulari, which was deemed too advanced for the ancient Maranians to combat. Subsequently, the Maranian Federation fled the planet, thus abandoning all operations that revolved around the conquering of Barnard's Star. (The Revelation) Several years had passed following the war with Marania. Peace and further advancements in the ancient society of Khuular had led to a realization of greater potential in their technology. The ancient Khuulari would soon understand the true significance of such power. Believing that it could serve to protect their system, just as much as it could serve as a weapon of war. However, the ancients had no interest in starting brutal conflicts, but instead valued the sanctity and protection of their people. Despite spending thousands of years further modifying their constructs and relics, the machinery was simply incapable of performing a majority of the functions that the ancients sought to carry out. (The Great Celestial War) When the Celestial God known as Drekth had became a monstrous plague of corruption, the entire universe soon felt the wrath that was the Devourer of Life. Thousands of cultures, species, planets, and systems would be annihilated by the battles waged between literal Gods. Most sentient beings were made aware of the presence of the Celestial Hordes, and the Corruption itself. It was here, that the ancient Khuulari would soon have to utilize hundreds of thousands of years of progress in order to survive as a species. Their machinery was not yet designed to fend off mortal threats, let alone god-like ones, which led the ancients resorting to a contingency plan. WIPCategory:Species Category:Khuulari Horde